SKuBMAVL Folge 22  Neue und alte Liebe
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Währen Merit verschwunden ist entwickeln sich in Konoha seltsame Beziehungen.


Folge 22 - Neue und alte Liebe

Vegeta+gelangweilt vor Klasse steh, die mal wieder alles andere macht auъer ihm zuhЖren[2 SchЭler liegen bei ihm auf dem Pult und knutschen  
Vegeta: -.- KЖnnt ihr euch nicht wo anders hin verziehen?  
SchЭler: Schnauze! ┘ дhm┘ Haben sie vielleicht ein Gummi?  
Vegeta+Beide pack und aus Zimmer werf+ Ich glaube es hackt!  
Tsunade: RUHE HIER!  
Vegeta: oO Was machst du denn hier? Tsunade+Kritisch kuck+ Ich hab hier einen Heidenkrach gehЖrt und dachte ich sehe mal nach┘ Also┘ was ist los, Vegi?  
Vegeta: Ja┘ дhm┘ also┘ SchЭler+kicher gigger+ Tsunade: RUHE! Wer 5 mal durch die AkademieprЭfung fДllt, hat wohl kaum einen Grund zum lachen!  
SchЭler+drop, ruhig sind+ Vegeta+murmel+ Ich glaub ich hab was falsch gemacht┘ Tsunade+seufz+ Schon gut! Ich hab dir die Klasse gegeben, weil ich dachte du wirst mit denen fertig!  
Vegeta: Hab ich auch gedacht┘ +Idee bekomm, fies grins+ Krieg ich die Erlaubnis fЭr eine besondere эbung?  
Tsunade: Mach was du willst┘ denen kann keiner mehr helfen!  
Vegeta: Okay! Los ihr Armleuchter! Packt eure Sachen und folgt mir! Wir machen zur Abwechslung mal einen Test in Chakrakontrolle!  
SchЭler: NЖ! Keine Bock!  
Vegeta: So, so┘ Kage Bunshin no Joutzu+FЭr jeden SchЭler einen DoppelgДnger mach+ Hier wird jetzt gemacht was ICH sage+SchЭler am Kragen pack, hinterher schleif+ Tsunade[Eine Gruppe Vegetas schleift die SchЭler durch Konoha auf den Hokagefelsen  
SchЭler: Was soll denn das werden?  
Vegeta+redet wДhrend die Bunshins den SchЭlern Paket-  
schnur ans Bein binden+ Wie ihr seht sind die SchnЭre schon ziemlich alt und zerschlissen. Ihr werdet jetzt hier runterspringen und mЭsst das Seil mit eurem Chakra zusammen halten!  
SchЭler: Ich springe hier auf keinen Fall runter! Sie sind ja total wahnsinnig!  
Vegeta: Ich weiъ! Buhahaha+wahnsinnig lach+ Guten Flug!  
+SchЭler runter schubs+ SchЭler+runter flieg+ WUAHHH+auf Boden klatsch+ Vegeta: Kannst du Эberhaupt was? NдCHSTER!  
SchЭler+bibber, zitter+ War eine schЖne Zeit mit euch!  
+spring, ein paar Zentimeter vor Boden stop+ oO +schwitz, auf ein paar FЭъe kuck+ Selas: Habt ihr Spaъ beim rumhДngen?  
Vegeta+von oben+ Hey Selas! Was machen deine Genin? Wieder Blumen pflЭcken?  
Selas: Nein┘ nicht wirklich┘ Vegeta: DER NдCHSTE+wieder zu selas+ Du hast sie umgebracht[CUT!!!!/ Vegeta: Du hast sie besiegt???/ CUT ENDE/ Greetings RTL II  
Selas: Nein, ich hab sie nicht┘ besiegt┘ +SchЭler ausweich, der auf Boden klatscht+ Ich hДrte sie gerade ab! Was machst du hier eigentlich? Tetris?  
Vegeta: Ich trainiere mein SchЭler+den NДchsten runter schubs+ SchЭler: WUAHHHHH+aufklatsch+ Selas: Aha┘ Ich werde mal nach meinen Heulsusen sehen! Viel Spaъ noch! Vegeta: Mach das! DER NдCHSTE! SchЭler: WUAHHHH+aufklatsch+

Irgendwo auf einem Dach in Konoha

[Genma und Sanji sitzen schweigend nebeneinander  
Genma: So┘ du liebst sie also┘ Sanji+sarkastisch ist+ Nein, ich bin einfach so mit ihr verheiratet!  
Genma: Willst du dich nicht scheiden lassen?  
Sanji: Wieso sollte ich?  
Genma+grins+ dann kann ich sie heiraten!  
Sanji+keif+ Ich glaube es hackt?  
Genma: Du hast doch gesagt es ist aus┘ Sanji: Ich liebe sie doch aber immer noch!  
Genma+seufz+ Ich liebe sie doch auch┘ Sanji: Tja┘ +Zigarette anmach+ Genma: Wenn wir sie finden┘ Darf ich sie dann noch mal haben, bevor ihr wieder geht?  
Sanji: -.- Hallo!? Sie ist kein Videospiel, oder so was!  
Genma+drop+ ┘ Und wenn sie es will?  
Sanji: DarЭber will ich nicht nach denken!  
Genma+Zunge raus steck+ Du kannst es doch eh nicht verhindern, wie wir gesehen haben!  
Sanji: Suchst du Streit, Schleifenstirn?  
Genma: Hm┘ eigentlich nicht┘ Eigentlich mag ich dich ja┘ Sanji: -. Genma: Ehrlich! Du bist ein cooler Typ! WДre ich eine Frau hДtte ich dich auch geheiratet┘ Sanji: oO ┘ +lДchel+ ich dich auch┘ Stimme von der Straъe: WOZU BRAUCHST DU BITTE DIESE FILME? DU SOLLST GENIN AUS-  
BILDEN UND NICHT KINO SPIELEN!  
Sanji & Genma: -. Genma: Selas und Iruka+von Dach kuck+ Selas+unschuldig grins+ Die sind ja auch fЭr die Genin!  
Iruka: FЭr was brauchen deine Genin Splatterfilme? Hier:  
⌠Gesichter des Todes■, ⌠Tanz der Teufel■┘ Was soll das?  
Selas: Zur AbhДrtung! Diese Weicheikinder sind ja wohl totale Heulsusen!  
Iruka+keif+ Die sind erst 12! Da hab ich noch mit Puppen gespielt!  
Selas+prust+ Du und Puppen? XD Iruka: дh┘ ich meine┘ -.- Mist┘ Selas+Iruka auslach+ Ist das der Grund fЭr den Barbiefilm unterm Sofa?

Genma: Iruka hat frЭher mit Puppen gespielt? XD Wenn ich das den anderen erzДhle┘ Sanji: Irgendwie finde ich den Barbiefilm schockierender┘.  
Genma+lol+ Vielleicht weint er ja am Ende┘ weil es so schЖn ist┘

Iruka: oO Woher weiъt du von dem Barbiefilm?  
Selas+grins+ Hab ich gefunden als ich mir das Sofa zum schlafen ausgeklappt hab!  
Iruka: T.T Den hab ich schon ewig gesucht┘ Selas: Ich werd mal weiter gehen! Du weiъt ja┘ meine Genin trainieren+Iruka im Vorbeigehen auf Schulter klopf+ Bis spДter!  
Iruka+heul+ Wenn das raus kommt┘ die kann doch ihren Mund nicht halten┘ +davon schleich+ Sanji+grins+ Wollen wir AushДnge machen?  
Genma Find ich gut┘ Iruka der Barbiefreak┘ +XD Sanji+aufsteh+ Komm! Auf den Schreck mЭssen wir einen trinken gehen!  
Genma: Klar! Lass uns ein Wetttrinken um Merit machen!  
Sanji: -.- Kannst du auch mal an was anderes denken?  
Genma: Nein┘ du?  
Sanji: Nein┘ +mit Genma davon geh+

Bei Selas

[Die SchЭler sitzen vor einer riesigen Leinwand in einem dunklen Raum und mЭssen sich SAW III ansehen, nachdem sie SAW I und II schon sehen mussten  
1. SchЭler: Da ist schon wieder dieses rote Zeug┘ 2. SchЭler: Ich hoffe das ist Ketchup!┘ +HДnde vor Augen halt+ 1. SchЭler: Aber es kommt aus seinem Kopf┘ 3. SchЭler: Ja! MEHR+schon abgehДrtet ist+ Selas+TЭr aufschlieъ+ Geht es euch gut?  
3. SchЭler+leuchtende Augen hat+ Ich will mehr davon!  
Selas+grins+ Kannst du gerne haben+die anderen 2 ankuck+ Und was ist mit euch?  
1. und 2. SchЭler+zitter bibber, Angst hab+ Selas: Also noch mehr Filme!  
3. SchЭler: JA!  
1. und 2. SchЭler: NEIN!  
Selas+rausgeh, TЭr abschlieъ und neuen Film einleg+

Bei Vegeta

Vegeta+vor Klasse steh+ Toll┘ Ein einziger hat es geschafft!  
[alle anderen sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus  
SchЭlerin+kleinlaut+ KЖnnen wir jetzt gehen?  
Vegeta: Nur die, die es geschafft haben. Der Rest macht so lange bis er es bringt!  
Alle: -.- Na toll!  
SchЭler der es geschafft hat+wink+ Machts gut Leute+grins+ Vegeta: So┘ ich hab Zeit! Los geht▓s!  
SchЭler: KЖnnen wir sie nicht Эberreden, dass auf morgen zu verschieben?  
Vegeta+Auf SchЭlerin zeig+ Beantworte du ihm diese Frage!  
SchЭlerin: дh┘ Nein?  
Vegeta: Richtig! Ich sehe ihr lernt schnell! Also husch, husch, hoch mit euch!  
Alle+grummel+ Tsunade+Neben Vegeta steh+ Sieht so aus, als ob du sie langsam in den Griff kriegst!  
Vegeta: War einfacher als gedacht!  
Tsunade: Sag mal┘ wollen wir nicht irgendwo was trinken gehen?  
Vegeta: Und Эber alte Zeiten reden?  
Tsunade: Mh┘ +grins+ Lieber Эber die Neuen! Vegeta: Klingt gut+mit Tsunade abzieh+ SchЭler: Hey, Jetzt kЖnnen wir uns verziehen!  
Vegetas Kage Bunshin: Vergiss es! Los, spring+SchЭler runter schubs+ SchЭler: HEY! ICH HATTE MEIN BAND NOCH NICHT UUUU UUUUUUM +aufklatsch+ Au┘ Vegeta: Pech gehabt! NдCHSTER!

Im Krankenhaus

Watari: Selas┘ Was verdammt hast du mit dem gemacht?  
Selas: Der hat nur SAW geguckt┘ gut, ich hДtte vielleicht die TЭr nicht abschlieъen sollen┘ SchЭler+vЖllig apathisch vor Watari sitz+ Watari+drop+ Und jetzt darf ich es wieder gerade biegen┘ Selas: жhm┘ JA?  
Watari: Na mal schauen+Selas SchЭler untersuch+ Tsuzuki+in Zimmer komm+ Hallo Watari! Hey, Selas! Was machst du denn hier?  
Selas: Watari muss meinen SchЭler wieder gerade biegen!  
Tsuzuki: Ah ja┘ жhm┘ Ich hab Neuigkeiten! Watari: Dann schieъ mal los+nebenbei SchЭler behandel+ Tsuzuki: Wir┘ haben Merits Klamotten im Wald gefunden.  
Selas: Ihre Klamotten?  
Tsuzuki: Ja┘ Wir haben allerdings auch keine Ahnung warum sie dort lagen┘ allerdings┘ ihr Stirnband war zerkratzt. Watari: Tja┘ Dann ist sie jetzt wohl ein Nuke- nin!  
Tsuzuki: Aber warum? Die wird sich ja wohl kaum selbst ausstoъen! Selas: Weiъ mans?  
Tsuzuki: Aber┘ aber┘ T.T Sie ist doch unsere Merit!  
Watari: Tja┘ jetzt nicht mehr┘ Tsuzuki+Kopf schЭttel+ Du bist so gefЭhlskalt!  
Selas: Stimmt┘ sonst bin ich das ja┘ Watari: Weiъ Sanji schon davon?  
Tsuzuki: Nein, ich glaube nicht┘ Watari: Weiъ es Hokage- sama?  
Tsuzuki: Nein, die kann ich nicht finden┘ Selas: Ist die nicht in ihrem BЭro?  
Tsuzuki: NЖ┘ Watari: Vielleicht ist sie irgendwo was trinken┘ mal wieder┘ Tsuzuki: Mibo und Pexty suchen sie schon!

In einer Kneipe

Tsunade+fies grins+ Diesen Son Goku wirst du wohl nie schlagen, was Vegi?  
Vegeta+Sake trink+ Ja┘ leider┘ Tsunade: Und? Was macht die Liebe?  
Vegeta: Die macht nix┘ und bei dir?  
Tsunade: Mh┘ Weiъ nicht┘ Ich fand Zorro irgendwie ganz sЭъ, aber der pennt den ganzen Tag┘ Vegeta: Das hДtte ich dir auch sagen kЖnnen!  
Tsunade: Vielleicht sollte ich mir endlich Leute in meinem Alter suchen┘ Vegeta: Aha┘ Tsunade+Эberleg+ Ob Jirajia vielleicht┘ Vegeta+schluck+ Der notgeile Sack wЭrde doch sofort!  
Tsunade+blinzel+ Und was ist mit dir?  
Vegeta+unglДubig kuck+ Mit mir?  
Tsunade+zu Vegeta rЭck+ Du bist doch auch in meinem Alter und wir kennen uns auch schon eine Weile┘ Vegeta: Gulp┘ ich┘ Дh┘ Also┘ +Machoblick aufsetz+ Na ja┘ ich wЭrde schon!  
Tsunade: Na dann┘ +dreckig grins+ Komm doch einfach ein StЭck nДher!  
Vegeta+kicher+ Gerne doch+an Tsunade drЭck+ Hier bin ich schon+dusselig grins, giggel+ Mibo und Pexty+in Kneipe komm+ Tsunade+Vegeta kЭssen will+ Mibo: Hokage- same! Da sind sie ja!  
Tsunade & Vegeta: -  
Vegeta+murmel+ Diese Trottel+ Tsunade+murmel, heul+ Gott, warum hasst du mich so?  
Pexty: Hokage- sama! Wir suchen sie schon ewig!  
Tsunade+seufz+ Was ist los?  
Mibo: Merits Klamotten wurden gefunden!  
Tsunade: Wie? Welche Klamotten?  
Mibo: Wir haben im Wald ihr Ninjaoutfit und das Stirnband gefunden+Tsunade Stirnband zeig+ Vegeta: Wer hat den ihr Stirnband so zerkratzt?  
Mibo: Keine Ahnung┘ Vielleicht sie selbst┘?  
Pexty: Was hast das zu bedeuten, Hokage- sama?  
Tsunade+Stirnband nehm+ Das bedeutet dass sie jetzt eine Ausgestoъene ist.  
Mibo: oO Bitte wie? Wer sollte sie den Ausstoъen? Ganz Konoha liebt sie!  
Tsunade: Sie hat das Dorf verlassen┘ es ist genau das selbe wie bei Sasuke┘ Pexty: Sasuke ist ein Arsch, den keiner mag! KЖnnen sie das nicht irgendwie rЭckgДngig machen?  
Tsunade: Sicher, aber dazu mЭssen wir sie erstmal finden!  
Vegeta: Weiъ Sanji es schon?  
Mibo+Schulter zuck+ Keine Ahnung┘ glaube nicht┘ Vegeta+seufz+ Tsunade┘ wir mЭssen unser Date wohl verschieben┘ +aufsteh+ Pexty: -. Date?  
Vegeta+Pexty auf Schulter klopf+ Das geht dich einen Scheiъ an+grins+ Pexty: Wollte ja nur fragen┘ Vegeta: Lasst uns Sanji suchen! Ich denke er sollte es wissen┘ Tsunade: Mach das! Mibo, du begleitest mich zurЭck ins BЭro, Pexty du gehst mit Vegeta mit!  
Pexty: Okay┘ +zu Vegeta flЭster+ Jetzt sag schon! Du und Tsunade ein Date?  
Vegeta: Pexty┘ hast du keine eigenen Probleme?  
Pexty: Na ja┘ ich hab schon lange keinen Hackbraten mehr gehabt┘ Vegeta+Augen verdreh, geh+ Lass uns Sanji suchen!!!

In einer anderen Kneipe

Genma: Und? Wie hast du Merit kennen gelernt?  
Sanji: Hach ja┘ Sie stand einfach da, in unsere Wohnung┘ Genma: In eurer Wohnung?  
Sanji+schwДrm+ Sie stand einfach da, und sah mich an mit diesen wunderschЖnen Augen┘ Genma+mit schwДrm+ Ach ja┘ Kommt mir bekannt vor┘ Sanji: Damals wДre ich am liebsten umgefallen!  
Genma: Kann ich mir vorstellen┘ [Vegeta und Pexty kommen rein  
Vegeta: Da bist du ja!  
Sanji: -. Habt ihr mich etwas gesucht?  
Pexty: Wir haben Merits Klamotten gefunden┘ Genma: Ihre Klamotten? Was ist mit Merit?  
Vegeta: Keine Ahnung┘ das wesentlich ist┘ sie ist jetzt eine Ausgestoъene┘ Sanji & Genma: oO Genma: Wieso┘ Pexty+Merits Stirnband zu den beiden werf+ Deswegen!  
Sanji: ┘┘┘ Nein┘. +anfang zu heul+ Vegeta: Doch┘ Genma: Alles wegen mir┘ Sanji: Na ja┘ so ganz ja nicht┘ Genma: -. Wesen denn sonst?  
Sanji: Na ja┘ ich hab sie echt fertig gemacht und angeschrieen┘ Pexty: Angeschrieen? DU? oO Sanji+niedergeschlagen zu Boden kuck+ Ja, ich┘ Genma+erleichtert ist+ Phu┘ bin nicht nur ich hier der Arsch!  
Vegeta: Na ja┘ kann man nicht so sagen┘.  
Sanji: Eigentlich bist du hier der Oberarsch┘ du Frauenausspanner┘ Genma+drop+ Sanji+seufz+ Aber deswegen kommt Merit auch nicht zurЭck!  
Vegeta: Vielleicht ist sie ja schon tot!  
Pexty: Vegeta┘ du bist so sensibel wie ein Felsen!  
Genma & Sanji+heul+ Genma+aufspring uns losrenn+ Ich geh sie suchen!  
Vegeta+Genma am Kragen Pack+ Genma┘ das hatten wir schon!  
Genma: Aber irgendwo muss sie doch sein┘ Vegeta+fies lach+ Vielleicht ist sie ja in den HДnden eines Wahnsinnigen der sie foltert! Buhahahahaha!  
Sanji & Genma+bibber+ NEIN!  
Pexty+sarkastisch ist+ Oh Vegi, du bist so einfЭhlsam! Kein Wunder das Tsunade mit dir anpendelt!  
Sanji & Genma+Schlagartig aufhorch+ Wie jetzt? DIE 2?  
Pexty+mit Sanji und Genma tuschel+ Ich hab genau gesehen!  
Wie sie beieinander saъen und sich gerade kЭssen wollten!  
Genma: Is nicht war┘ Pexty: Doch, doch! Mibo und ich konnten sie gerade noch aufhalten!  
Sanji+wisper+ Gott, wie schrecklich┘. WДre ja schlimm wenn ihr sie BEIM knutschen gestЖrt hДttet┘.  
Pexty: Glaube die sind auch so sauer genug!  
Sanji: Weiъt du was wir gehЖrt haben?  
Vegeta+auch dazu hock+ Nein, was denn?  
Genma: Wir haben gehЖrt dass Iruka frЭher mit Puppen gespielt hat und Barbiefilme kuckt!  
Pexty & Vegeta: Nein! Echt?  
Vegeta: Woher habt ihr das?  
Sanji: Selas hat einen Barbifilm unter seinem Sofa gefunden!  
Pexty+erschreck+ Heee┘. Vielleicht holt er sich dabei ja einen runter!  
-Stille-  
-noch mehr Stille-  
Vegeta+energisch Kopf schЭttel+ Das will ich mir nicht vorstellen!  
Pexty: Ich hab gehЖrt vom wixen bekommt man Haare in Den HandflДchen┘ Vegeta, Genma, Sanji+unauffДllig in HandflДchen schiel+ Pexty: Sollen wir mal Selas fragen ob er Haare in den HandflДchen hat?  
Sanji: -.- Eigentlich will ich das gar nicht wissen!  
Selas+hinter den Vieren auftauch+ Was willst du nicht wissen?  
Alle 4+erschreck+ WUAH!  
Genma: Wo kommst du jetzt her?  
Selas: Aus dem Krankenhaus! Einer meiner Genin muss von Watari wieder gerade gebogen werden!  
Pexty: Sag mal┘ stimmt es, dass Iruka zu Barbie onaniert?  
Selas+verdattert kuck+ Bitte wie?  
Ichiruka hinterm Tresen+Ohren spitz+ Selas+Kopf schЭttel+ Ihr habt echt einen Knall!  
Genma: T.T Wir versuchen nur uns von Merit abzulenken┘ Sie ist immer noch nicht wieder da+an Sanjis Schulter ausheul+ Sanji: Ob wir sie jemals finden+heul+ Genma: Wenn ja┘ kЖnnen wir dann nen 3er machen?  
Sanji: -.-■ Vergiss┘ es┘ Genma+Schnute zieh+ HДtt ja Klappen kЖnnen┘ Sanji: Hey, Selas! Die 2 haben mir gerade erzДhlt, das Tsunade mit Vegeta anpendelt+tuschel+ Selas+mit tuschel+ Ist nicht wahr┘ echt jetzt?  
Pexty: Echt jetzt! Ich hab gesehen wie sie sich kЭssen wollten!  
Selas: Jear! Kaiba schuldet mir 50 MДuse! Strike!  
Genma: Apropos Tsunade, sollten wir nicht zu ihr?  
Sanji: MЭssen wir?  
Vegeta: JA! Wir mЭssen! Ihr wisst, Tsunade wartet nicht gern! Pexty: Auf dich wartet sie doch bestimmt gerne!  
Vegeta: -.- Magst du Schmerzen, Pexty?  
Pexty+an Vegeta drЭck, zwinker+ Nicht so sehr wie du Tsunade┘ Selas: Woher willst du dass den wissen?  
Pexty+Tsunade nachДff+ Komm doch einfach ein StЭck nДher,  
Vegi+Vegeta nachДff+ Gerne doch┘ Hier bin ich schon!  
+giggel, feix+ Selas+Prust+ XD Sanji & Genma+Links und rechts neben Vegeta steh+ Du SchwerenЖter! Vegeta: Das mЭsst ihr zwei gerade sagen┘ Sanji & Genma: Merit┘ +heul+ Selas: Ich glaub das Thema ist fЭr die Tabu┘ Pexty: HALLO! Tsunade! Wisst ihr noch?  
Sanji & Genma: Sind schon unterwegs┘ +lostrott+ Selas+sarkastisch ist+ Habt ihr es aber eilig┘

Bei Tsunade

[Iruka ist auch da  
Alle+unauffДllig von Iruka weg stell, auf ihn schiel+ Iruka: -. +zu Selas tuschel+ Hab ich irgendwas verpasst?  
Selas+flЭster+ жhm┘ nicht dass ich wЭsste┘ Tsunade: Joar┘ also┘ wie ihr wisst ist Merit jetzt ein Nukenin┘ Sanji & Genma+heul schnief+ Vegeta: Jetzt hЖrt schon auf damit, ihr Heulsusen! Das ist ja peinlich!  
Genma+fasst sich+ Schon gut┘ Aber so muss Sanji alleine heulen┘ Sanji: oO Heiъt dass, du heulst aus Mitleid mit?  
Genma: Mh┘ bin halt nicht so ein TrДnentyp┘ Sanji: Na toll┘ +schnief+ Pexty+zappelig ist+ Oh Genma, du bist sooo cool!  
Genma+Brust schwell+ Ich weiъ! Deswegen lieben mich die Frauen!  
Tsunade & Selas: Welche Frauen?  
Genma: Na┘ Merit┘ und┘┘┘┘┘ -.- Mist┘ Tsunade: Du bist seit Jahren Single, mein Lieber!  
Genma+depri ist+ Bin halt nicht gut in solchen Dingen┘ + verlegen auf Boden kuck+ Vegeta: Eindeutig zweideutig!  
Selas: KЖnnten wir jetzt mal Genmas Privatleben hinter uns lassen und zum eigentlichen Thema zurЭck kommen?  
Tsunade+grins+ Ich finde Genma gerade interessanter!  
Pexty: Ach? Nicht Vegeta?  
Tsunade+unwissend tu+ Wieso Vegeta?  
Genma: Egal! Ich sag dir Irukas Privatleben ist noch viel spannender!  
Iruka: -. Ich hab wirklich was verpasst┘ Tsunade+zu Genma flЭster+ Meinst du dass mit den Barbie-  
filmen? Hab ich auch gehЖrt!  
Genma: Von wem?  
Tsunade: UnterschДtze nie die Macht des Buschfunks!  
Shizune+mitflЭster+ Ich hab es von Ichiraku, und der hat es von ein paar Shinobi in seiner Kneipe!  
Sanji: Na wenn Ichiraku es weiъ, Gute Nacht, Iruka!  
Iruka+schnallt nix+ Gute Nacht?  
Tsunade: Schon gut! Also┘ wir behalten es erst mal fЭr uns, dass Merit weg ist, bis wir wissen wohin und warum. So ist es einfacher sie wieder einzugliedern!  
Iruka: Falls sie zurЭck will┘ Sanji+heul+ Merit┘ Genma: ┘┘┘┘ +nicht mehr mit heul+ Sanji+Genma Kopfnuss geb+ Heul gefДlligst!  
Genma: NЖ┘ Wie sieht dass denn aus?  
Tsunade: So┘ +aufsteh+ Feierabend! Allerdings┘ Vegeta, dich brauche ich noch!  
Vegeta+grins+ Alle anderen+denken nicht daran zu gehen+ Tsunade: дh┘ ja┘ Wir mЭssen woanders hin┘ +mit Vegeta verschwind+ Alle+einander ankuck+ Nix wie hinterher!  
[Tsunade und Vegeta sind entkommen  
Sanji: Am besten teilen wir uns auf!  
Genma: Okay! Ich geh mit dir mit!  
Selas+Iruka am Kragen mitschleif+ Komm, sonst entwichen sie uns noch!  
Iruka: Mich interessiert das aber nicht wirklich!  
Selas: RUHE!

In einer Kneipe

Tsunade: Phu┘ endlich Ruhe┘ Vegeta: Ja, endlich┘ Tsunade+an Vegeta rЭck+ Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?  
Vegeta+grins+ Weiъ nicht genau┘ +Tsunade kЭssen will+ Zorro+reinplatz+ Tsunade! Da bist du ja!  
Vegeta+murmel+ ich hasse ihn!  
Tsunade: -.-■ Was willst du, Zorro?  
Zorro: Dein Klopapier ist alle!  
Vegeta & Tsunade: -  
Tsunade: Und deswegen bist du bis hierher gekommen?  
Zorro: Na ja┘ +von einem Bein auf das andere tret+ Ich muss mal┘ Vegeta+keif+ Dann geh auf ein Жffentliches Klo!  
Zorro: Aber┘┘┘┘┘┘┘┘ Schon gut┘ ich geh duschen┘ Vegeta & Tsunade+drop+ Zorro+geht+ Tsunade+Schauder Эber RЭcken lauf+ WuДh! Da vergeht einem ja jede Lust!  
Vegeta: Aber echt┘ Tsunade: -.- Ich glaube wir haben nie unsere Ruhe┘ Vegeta: Leider┘ Tsunade: Was hДlst du davon wenn wir zu mir gehen+blinzel+ Vegeta: Und einem duschenden Zorro Эber den Weg laufen?  
Nein Danke!  
Tsunade: Mh┘ ist Naruto zu Hause?  
Vegeta: Leider ja!  
Tsunade+ Vegeta hinterher zieh+ Dann werfen wir den halt raus!  
Vegeta: Liebend gerne!.Tsunade+Naruto vor TЭr setz+ So┘ ab mit dir!  
Naruto+schon im Schlafanzug+ Hey, was soll das? Das ist meine Bude!  
Tsunade: Wir┘ haben was zu besprechen! Geh auf eine Mission oder so!  
Naruto: Was fЭr eine Mission verdammt?  
Tsunade: Woher soll ich denn das wissen+TЭr zumach+ Naruto: Toll┘ -.- +Onbu auf RЭcken hat+ Was machen wir jetzt?  
Onbu: Onbu┘ onbu┘ Naruto+loslauf+ Ich hab Lust auf Ramen! Vielleicht kommt Sakura ja mit┘ Tsunade+an TЭr lausch+ Ich glaube er ist weg┘ Vegeta: Das heiъt wir haben endlich Zeit fЭr uns!  
Tsunade+SchrДnke durchsuch+ Hat der gar keinen Sake da?  
Vegeta: Der ist erst 12! Sake kriegt man erst ab 21!  
Tsunade: Geez┘ Der hat wirklich nur Milch im KЭhlschrank! Vegeta+Tsunade von hinten umarm+ Dann mach den KЭhlschrank doch einfach wieder zu!  
Tsunade: Hm┘ Dir zuliebe mach ich doch alles+KЭhlschrank zumach+ Vegeta+dreckig grins+ Dann blas mir einen!  
Tsunade: -.-■ Vegeta: Was denn?  
Tsunade+Vegeta Kopfnuss geb+ Wenn du fragst wofЭr die war, bekommst du gleich noch eine!  
Vegeta: Wieso? Ich bin halt ein richtiger Kerl!  
Tsunade+dreckig grins+ Dann zeig mal was du kannst!  
+Vegeta auf Bett schubs+ Vegeta: -.- Ich kann nicht wenn einer zukuckt!  
Tsunade: Hm? Wieso?  
Vegeta+Richtung Fenster nick+ Deswegen!  
[Sanji, Genma, Selas, Iruka, Naruto hocken am Fenster  
Alle+drop+ HДhД┘ Tsunade: -.-■ Was macht ihr da?  
Naruto: -.- Was macht ihr in MEINEM Bett?  
Selas: Matratzengymnastik!  
Sanji: Das meinten wir damals mit ⌠ wild miteinander treiben■!  
(Sieht Folge 10,5)  
Naruto: Aha┘ Vegeta: -.-■ Habt ihr nix zu tun?  
Genma: дhm┘ Nein!  
Vegeta+keif+ Geht Merit suchen!  
Selas: Die finden wir doch eh nicht!  
Sanji: T.T Merit┘ Genma: Weichei┘ Tsunade: -.- Entweder ihr verschwindet jetzt, oder kommt rein und macht mit!  
Naruto: Also ich gehe┘ +los lauf+ Genma: Warte┘ ich komm mit!  
Sanji & Iruka+auch geh+ Vegeta+zu Selas+ Was ist mit dir?  
Selas: Seh ich so aus?  
Tsunade: Na dann┘ Vit vit!  
Selas: Ja, ja┘ +auch verschwind+ Genma+zu naruto+ Sag mal┘ weiъt du wo du heute Nacht schlДfst?  
Naruto+Эberleg+ Nicht wirklich┘ kann ich bei dir pennen?  
Genma: Wollte ich gerade vorschlagen! Ist zur Zeit ein bisschen einsam bei mir┘ +depri wird+ ohne Merit┘ Sanji: Hey, sie ist immer noch meine Frau!  
Genma: Und ich ihr Geliebter!  
Sanji: -  
Naruto: Ich will gar nicht daran denken, was Tsunade und Vegeta in meinem Bett anstellen┘ +schЭttel+ Iruka: Ich an deiner Stelle wЭrde das Bettzeug morgen waschen!  
Naruto: -.-■ +keif, mit Finger auf Iruka zeig+ Sie sind mal ganz ruhig, Sensei! Von ihnen bin ich ja am allermeisten enttДuscht!  
Iruka: EnttДuscht? Von MIR?  
Naruto+keif+ Sie sind ein perverser Lustmolch mit ekligen Fetischen! Schlimmer als Ero- Sennin! Iruka+geschockt ist+ Bitte was? Jirajia ist hier der Perverse!  
Naruto: Nicht nachdem ich DAS gehЖrt hab! Sie sind echt abartig, Sensei+weg renn+ Genma: Warte+hinterher renn+ Iruka: oO +ratlos sei+ Sanji+zu Selas flЭster+ Willst du es ihm nicht erzДhlen?  
Selas+flЭster+ Soll ich denn?  
Sanji: Mh┘ Lass ihn lieber noch schmorren!  
Selas: Ist das nicht ein bisschen fies?  
Sanji+Schulter zuck+ Was weiъ ich. Ist dein Freund!  
Selas: Mein Freund? Er macht ja nicht mal Anstalten┘ Sanji: Vielleicht ist er schЭchtern┘ Mach du doch den ersten Schritt. MДnner brauchen manchmal den sprichwЖrtlichen Wink mit dem Zaun!  
Iruka: Was tuschelt ihr da?  
SelaS: Och nix┘ Sanji+tuschel+ Vor allem solche Typen wie Iruka merken nix! Wundert mich, dass er Эberhaupt den Unterschied zwischen ihm und dir kennt!  
Selas: Ich werde sehen was sich machen lДsst! Sanji: Ja┘ Oh┘ +auffДllig red+ Ich bin ja so mЭde┘ Ich geh dann mal! Gute Nacht+geht+ Iruka: эber was habt ihr da getuschelt?  
Selas: эber nix┘ +an Iruka vorbei geh+ Iruka: Wieso tratschen in letzter Zeit alle wenn sie mich sehen+Selas hinterher geh+ SelaS: жhm┘ weiъ nicht┘ +schneller geh+ Iruka: Jetzt renn doch nicht so+Selas festhalt+ Was verdammt ist hier los?  
SelaS: Also┘ die tuscheln┘ Эber uns┘ Iruka: -. эber uns? Wieso?  
Selas: Die sagen wir hДtten was miteinander┘ +verlegen am Kopf kratz+ Als ob wir was miteinander anfangen wЭrden┘ +dДmlich grins+ Iruka: дh┘ +im Zauberwald sei+ ┘ Ja┘ жh┘ niemals┘ diese Vorstellung┘ HДhД┘ +verlegen sei+ Selas: Find ich auch┘ Hehe┘ wie die auf die Idee kommen┘ Iruka+Selas zu sich zieh, Kuss geb+ Selas+Herzchenblick, verblЭfft ist+ Passanten: oO Iruka: Ich Дh┘ дhm┘ oh┘ дhm┘ Selas: Ja+gespannt ist+ Iruka+drop+ Tschuldigung!  
Selas: -.- Toll┘ Iruka: War nicht so gemeint!  
Selas+weiter geh+ Gehst du jetzt unter die Komiker?  
Iruka+hinterher geh+ Was┘ Nein! Ich meine┘ ich wollte dich nicht kЭssen!  
Selas: -.- Ach┘ war das ein Versehen oder was?  
Iruka+rausrede+ Ja! Genau┘ mit Absicht wЭrde ich das nieee machen!  
Selas: -.- Aha┘ +schweigend weiter geh+ Iruka: Was fЭr eine Vorstellung, wir und ein Paar┘ +verlegen Kopf kratz+ SelaS+stehen bleib+ Ein Paar? Davon hat keiner was gesagt!  
Iruka: дh┘ ich meine ja nur┘ also┘ mist┘ -Stille-  
Iruka+Selas Hand nehm+ Lass es uns tun, Selas!  
Selas: oO Bitte was? Hast du jetzt total einen an der Waffel?  
Iruka+schmoll+ Ich dachte du magst mich auch┘ Ich hoffte wir kЖnnten ein Paar sein┘ + Verlegen mit Fuъ auf Boden scharr+ Selas+Iruka umarm+ NatЭrlich mag ich dich!  
Iruka: Heisst dass┘ wir sind jetzt┘ Selas: Ja, du Dummi!  
Iruka+Selas zu Boden knutsch+ Passanten: oO Passant: Diese neuen Schinobi sind echte Freaks!  
2. Passant+zu kuck+ Gott sei Dank! Wurde langsam langweilig!  
Spiessermutti+keif+ HEY! KЖnnt ihr dass nicht zu Hause machen, ihr Ferkel? Ist ja noch nicht schlimm genug mit ihnen, Iruka- Sensei, oder was?  
Iruka & Selas+nicht stЖren lass+ Sanji+von Dach aus zukuck+ Die gehen ja ran┘ Spiessermutti: HALLO? Ich werde mich bei Hokage- sama bei euch beschweren! Mitten auf der Straъe,  
und das als Lehrer┘ mit dem Ruf┘ Selas: Halt endlich die Klappe+mit Iruka nach Hause geh+ Spiessermutti+hinterher keif+ Was wollen sie Эberhaupt mit so einem LЭstling?  
Selas+keif+ Was werde ich wohl wollen? Mann, Mann, Mann┘ Kyo+neben Sanji hock+ Na dass nenn ich mal ne Show! Sanji: Wo kommst du denn jetzt her?  
Kyo: Kakashi und ich sind auf der Suchen nach Cyress. Ich glaub der war seit 2 bis 3 Wochen nicht mehr da!  
Sanji: -. Wen interessiert schon wo Cyress steckt?  
Kyo: -.- Ich glaube auch eher, dass Kakashi eine Ausrede sucht!  
Sanji+murmle+ Der kann einem manchmal echt leid tun┘ Kyo: -. Hast du was gesagt?  
Sanji+unschuldig an Kopf kratz+ Ich was gesagt? Nein, nein!  
Kyo: Wie geht es Merit?  
Sanji: T.T Kyo: oO Was denn jetzt?  
Sanji: Weiъt du das nicht? Die ist seit einer Woche verschwunden┘ Kyo: Entschuldige mal┘ kann mich ja nicht um alles kЭmmern!  
Sanji: -. Trotzdem┘ ganz Konoha redet davon┘ und du hast es nicht mitgekriegt?  
Kyo: War wohl mit Kakashi beschДftigt┘

Next Morning

Izumo+bei Iruka an TЭr hДmmer+ IRUKA!!! AUFWACHEN!  
Selas+verpennt TЭr aufmach+ Izumo? Was machst du hier?  
Izumo+nervЖs ist+ жhm┘ Iruka soll sofort zu Hokage- sama kommen! Dringend!  
Selas: Ja, ja┘ ist gut! Ich geh ihn wecken!┘ ..  
Iruka+verschlafen an Tsunades BЭro klopf+ Frag mich was jetzt schon wieder los ist┘ Selas: Werden wir ja sehen┘ Tsunades Stimme: Kommt rein!  
Iruka+TЭr aufmach+ Guten Morgen, Hoka┘ oO [Das BЭro ist voll mit MЭttern die Iruka mit teuflischen Blicken anstarren  
Selas: Na hola┘ Hast du was angestellt?  
Iruka: Irgendwie hab ich Angst┘ Tsunade+ernst+ Guten Morgen┘ Iruka! Mach die TЭr zu!  
Selas+TЭr zu mach+ Keine Angst, ich beschЭtz dich+zu Iruka flЭster+ Iruka: Was ist los, Hokage- sama?  
Eine der MЭtter: Sie Perverser! Wie kЖnnen sie es wagen? Und das als Lehrer+geifer+ Iruka+perplex sei+ Was wagen? Ich versteh nur Bahnhof!  
Tsunade: Iruka, es ist ernst. Es ist bekannt geworden, was du in deiner Freizeit so machst┘ Iruka: Ja und? Ist doch nichts schlimmes, oder? Gut┘ gestern war es bisschen extrem, aber macht das nicht jeder Mal?  
E.d.M: Also was erlauben sie sich? So etwas macht man erst recht nicht! Und das in dem Alter!  
Iruka+verzweifel+ Was denn? Gibt es seit Neustem eine AltersbeschrДnkung von der ich nix weiъ?  
Tsunade: Es┘ geht um deine Filmneigungen┘ Iruka: Oh┘ die┘ ich┘ aber┘ das ist doch nicht verboten┘ es ist halt┘ mein Hobby!  
Mutter+geifer+ Das ist ja wohl die HЖhe! Am Ende verleitet er noch meinen Jungen dazu, oder was?  
Iruka: Was soll den daran schlimm sein?  
Mutter: T.T Und dem hab ich mein Kind anvertraut┘ andere Mutter: Und das gestern┘ auf offener Straъe, wie die Tiere┘ Selas+dazwischen ruf+ War meine Schuld! Sorry! Mutter+Kopf schЭttel+ Diese Neigung ist unmenschlich!  
andere Mutter: Wir wollen das Iruka aus dem Lehramt fliegt!  
Iruka: Was+verzweifel+ Was hab ich den gemacht?  
Tsunade: Iruka┘ es tut mir Leid, aber ich kann jemand mit deinen Fetischen nicht auf die SchЭler los lassen. Du bist vorerst suspendiert┘ bis das geklДrt ist┘ Iruka: Ich versteh nur Bahnhof┘ Ich┘ suspendiert┘ aber┘ meine SchЭler┘ ich liebe sie doch alle┘ -Stille-  
Mutter: Ich glaube es nicht┘ +umfall+ Tsunade: -.-■ Iruka┘ Ich glaube es ist besser du gehst jetzt!  
Selas┘ du hast heute frei! KЭmmere dich um ihn!  
Selas: Okay┘ +Iruka aus BЭro schieb+ Komm, ab nach Hause!  
Iruka+apathisch ist, Augenbraue zuck+ Ich will zu meinen SchЭlern┘ Selas+Iruka tДtschel+ Ist ja gut┘

Abends bei Tsunade

Tsunade+depri ist+ Vegeta+Arm um Tsunade leg+ Was ist los?  
Tsunade: Ich musste heute meinen besten Lehrer suspendieren┘ Vegeta: Iruka? Wieso? -. Tsunade: Einig MЭtter haben sich Эber ihn beschwert, wegen seinen Barbieexzessen. Vegeta: Ach!? Ist es also wahr?  
Tsunade: Das wissen wir noch nicht wirklich┘.  
Vegeta: Dann mach dir doch morgen einen Kopf darЭber+Kuss geb+ Tsunade+grins+ Hast ja recht┘ Am Ende klДrt sich alles auf┘ hoffentlich┘ Vegeta: Na also┘ und jetzt┘ +Эber Tsunade leg+ Was wollen wir den heute abend machen?  
Tsunade+giggel+ Das selbe, was wir jeden Abend machen.  
Zorro+reinplatz+ Tsunade?  
Tsunade: -.-■ Was, Zorro? Wieder kein Klopapier?  
Zorro+Schnute zieh+ Ich kann nicht schlafen┘ Tsunade: Dann mach dir ein Glas warme Milch!  
Zorro: Liest du mir was vor?  
Tsunade: NEIN! Und jetzt verzieh dich!  
Zorro+Schnute zieh+ BЭdde┘ Vegeta+keif+ Du siehst doch dass wir was vor haben!  
Zorro: дhm┘ Nein┘ Was denn?  
Tsunade & Vegeta: -.-■ Tsunade: Jetzt geh endlich, oder du ziehst morgen zu Rock Lee!  
Zorro: Wer ist Rock Lee?  
Vegeta: RAUS! Zorro+Kopf schЭttel+ Ich geh zu Bakura┘ einen heben┘ Tsunade: Na dann┘ Hau ahab!  
Zorro: Ja, ja┘ treibts nicht so wild!  
Vegeta: Werden wir sehen┘ Tsunade: Ich glaube doch┘ +auf Vegeta stЭrz, knutsch+

[Ist Iruka wirklich ein pedophieler Perversling? Werden Vegeta und Tsunade einmal Ruhe haben? Was ist mit Cyress? KЖnnen Sanji und Genma Merits Verlust Эberwinden? Und┘ wie heiъen die Plastikteile die man im Supermarkt auf das Laufband legt? Mehr┘ in der nДchsten Folge! 


End file.
